warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifleman
Stat Progression Bunker Ranges for Rifleman Build Times & Repair Information Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Rifleman's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Rifleman was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The Rifleman are 1 of the Units available to the New Player prior to the construction of the Academy. *The Rifleman is 1 of 3 Units that make up the Last Stand Defenders. **The other two being the Heavy Gunner & Mortar Team. *4 Level 10+ Rifleman may be Produced instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *13 Level 10+ Rifleman may be Repaired instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *150 Rifleman may be placed in a single Platoon with a Level 10 Storage and 320 Rifleman may be placed in your base for defense with a Level 6 Command Center, assuming it is the only type of unit being used. *The Rifleman travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 8m 20s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.0 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The exceptional combination of low cost of production, low cost and time of repairing, and the numerous number of these soldiers that can be placed in a single platoon allowing the player to Zerg Rush an enemy Base or Platoon. *In the absence of the Attack Dog unit, Rifleman can and should be used to clear a pathway of Mines before sending your Vehicles forward. Quotes Related Pages Unit Voice Selecting *Reporting for duty. *Ready. Moving *Will do. *Roger. *Lets go. *No problem. Attacking *Shoot to kill. *Bring it. Gallery - Animated 2.gif|360 deg view Gallery Portrait_Rifleman_WC.png|Large Image Rifle-Level_10(qty-13).jpg|13 Level 10 Riflemen Can Be Instantly Repaired with Barracks Level 10 LastStandUnit(MainPic).png|Possible Member Last Stand Defender Riflemen.png Rifleman&rocketlauncehr.JPG|Old Picture File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv1(Barracks-Lv1).Jpg|Level 1 Stats (Barracks Level 1) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv2(Barracks-Lv1).Jpg|Level 2 Stats (Barracks Level 1) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv3(Barracks-Lv2).jpg|Level 3 Stats (Barracks Level 2) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv4(Barracks-Lv2).jpg|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 2) Navigation << Top >> Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:Unit Category:A to Z